Wireless communication networks are capable of facilitating a user having a mobile device to publish their presence state to other users through an Instant Messaging (IM) presence client. Presence state conveys information regarding the status of a user at a certain location. The presence state of the user may pertain to various presence attributes. For example, the presence state of the user may be set by a user to presence attributes indicating availability and willingness of the user for communication. Presence tags denoted using texts such as “free”, “busy”, “away”, or “do not disturb” can be published to the others when the user intends to publish the user's presence state using the IM presence client. The user manually selects a presence tag and manually changes the presence tag related to the presence state. Other users who have subscribed for receiving information regarding the presence state of this user get informed about the change in the user's presence state. Manually updating the presence information each time the user intends to inform the change in his or her presence state causes inconvenience to the user. In addition, presence information can be modified based on the status of the user when using an application. For example, IM systems provide updated presence information such as “online,” “offline,” “busy” and “away.”
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments.